The Cave of Glowing Crystals
by sanifobnar1
Summary: A cute little adventure that we never hear about because there isn't something that needs to be saved by the Doctor.


_Ok so this is my first Doctor Who one shot. I wrote this a long while ago when Amy was a semi new champion. Reviews would be nice and appreciated. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>The Cave of Glowing Crystals<strong>

Amy was dreaming lightly in one of the spare rooms amongst the uncountable number of rooms in the Tardis. What she was dreaming about, one could never know for sure. Normal people dream of adventure and long for it, but if that's how your life is all the time wouldn't you dream of home?

Something woke Amy out of her sleep and she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked over at the clock and it faintly displayed 3:34. Only the faint sound of the Tardis was to be heard, but then there was another clunk of noise, something that sound like tinkering. Amy got up to investigate. Surely it was nothing dangerous. Nothing could get through the Tardis doors. The Doctor had been sure of that. As a little girl she would often see what the causes of noises in the middle of the night were. Amy wasn't scared only curious.

She entered the main room with the heart of the Tardis right in the middle and too little surprise Amy saw the doctor sprawled out on the floor in the middle of a mess of metal objects fingering away at some contraption.

"What in the blazes are you doing? Do have any idea what time it is?" Amy said still yawning off her dream. The doctor tightened a bolt and replied, "Of course I do, but I couldn't wait till morning to start this!" Amy look displeased as the doctor held up the contraption. She needed a better explanation of being woken up than just some little contraption. Bending down to pick up the little machine she said, "And this is supposed to be?" The doctor jumped up and took the hunk of metal from Amy and walked towards a box with parts in it.

"It's a radiation scanner for when we go to The Caves of Glowing Crystals. This only needs a few bulbs added and then when there is a dangerous level of radiation ahead the lights will flash. No one wants a head full of radiation Amy; it doesn't do well with the brain and can be the cause of a nasty stomach ache. Not doing that again." The Doctor has a queasy look on his face thinking of some past adventure. Changing the subject, "Is this cave where we're going next?" said Amy more awake now. The doctor smiled.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I can't seem to keep things hidden from you for long can I?," He walks over and starts adding the lights, " Yes to the caves we go, first thing in the morning if you want," frantically adding more and more lights of various colors, "You are going to love it! Breathe taking display of science at its finest. There, finished!" said the doctor holding up his creation in admiration. Amy thought is looked cool, but she wanted to see the caves.

"Can we go see them now, since we're both up?," Asked Amy with a slight puppy dog face. The doctor didn't look disappointed at all. Instead it was like he had a sudden charge of energy and almost jumped onto the Tardis controls to get it in motion.

"Yes! I don't think I could wait till morning either. Off we go Pond! To The Caves of Glowing Crystrals!" the doctor flipping switches here and there and pressing a button or two or a dozen. The sound of the Tardis moving through time and space rang through out and after a few moments it stopped.

"Alright we're here. Amy grab the lighty thing and follow me!" said the doctor walking out the Tardis doors. Amy quickly grabbed the "lighty thing" and followed slightly confused because it was so dark outside the doors.

"Doctor, why is it pitch-black out here?" Said Amy after the Tardis doors closed. Amy couldn't see but the doctor turn towards her, "Well you shouldn't expect them to glow all the time. They do sleep like everyone else." What the doctor said confused Amy.

"Hold on, they sleep? When have rocks slept?" said Amy wondering if on other planets rocks can be alive.

"No no no no they aren't rocks. You see the crystals only give off the appearance of crystals because of the atmosphere. The air causes the gas to crystallize on the outer edges. Anyway the creatures that live here are about to wake up and when they do their bodies give off all sorts of colors of light. Blue. Purple. Chartreuse. You name it. They should begin to wake any second now if I remembered the right time," Said the doctor on one of his informative ramblings. Amy laughed at the thought of the times when the doctor got the place right but the time wrong. She couldn't laugh for long because the cave ceiling lit up in color dancing around in patterns.

"This is beautiful Doctor. Totally worth being woken up for," Said Amy with her head looking straight up as she walked around trying to see every color she could. The corners of The Doctors mouth lifted up in a smile as he looked up at the dashing colors too.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? I tend to think of this one shot as a cute little adventure that we never hear about because there isn't something that needs to be saved by the Doctor. <em>_Haha, i'm going to use that as my description. _


End file.
